Random Harry Potter Oneshots
by Morbid Naneko
Summary: Okay so sometimes I can't help but start typing one shots, when I do all Harry potter whether crossovers or not will go in this neat little story, now because these are not really planned they will have mistakes and likes...you will mostly see OC/Cannon or rarely Cannon/Cannon...


Hello everyone Morbid Naneko here, sorry I have not updated Lacrimosa Ultio I actually am working on that and another story that I have taken over for a friend I actually have 7 chapters of that story ready to be published and trying to write 7 more chapters for Lacrimosa Ultio to publish at the same time as the other story, I have so far done four more chapters so I am somewhat close to the goal so I can update. This story may have the same girl as the new story but she is not the same, I was listening to a cover of the song and before I knew it I was no longer working on Lacrimosa no I had wrote this songfic and decided what the hell might as well post it up.

Please enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes, like I said this is not a planned story it was just something to get out of my system, I will be adding any oneshot Harry Potter stories I write in the future to here so yeah it might get updated it might not.

Sadly I do not own Harry Potter nor the song Jolene which belongs to Dolly Parton but Nouvelle is my Character.

* * *

She watched from inside the library room watching as her boyfriend Severus stayed closer to Lily as they were working together. Beautiful breast cancer pink eyes narrowed as she looked at the different bonds around her, but as always her eyes traveled to Severus and Lily. "Hey Nouvelle" a voice said wrapping one arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, Nouvelle whipped her head up and smiled lightly at the males surrounding her. One had long curled black shoulder length hair and bluish-silver eyes, the other male had messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind hideous oval shaped glasses that should honestly be illegal "Sirius, James" she greeted each one "where is Peter?" she ask. She noticed that the small ratish looking male that usually followed Sirius and James around was actually not here for once.

"_Jolene, jolene, jolene, Jolene__, __Im begging of you please don't take my man__,__ Jolene, jolene, jolene, Jolene,__Please don't take him just because you can,__Your beauty is beyond compare,__With flaming locks of auburn hair,__With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green,__Your smile is like a breath of spring,__Your voice is soft like summer rain,__And I cannot compete with you, Jolene"_

"Out getting food with Remus" James stated with a heart melting winning smile that had no effect on Nouvelle at all since her heart belonged to Hogwarts resident potion master, it was amazing that the group still wanted to be her friend after finding out she was dating Snape. Flipping her light pale pink hair over her shoulder she went back to watching as Snape glance at Lily as if she was his everything, she knew it was possibly true. Her locks of fiery red hair shining when the light from the window hit it, her emerald eyes lighting up at something witty Snape said, the Ravenclaw nearly let out a growl as she said something to him.

"_He talks about you in his sleep,__There's nothing I can do to keep,__From crying when he calls your name, Jolene, __And I can easily understand,__How you could easily take my man,__But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene__, __Jolene, jolene, jolene, Jolene,__I'm begging of you please don't take my man__, __Jolene, jolene, jolene, Jolene__, __Please don't take him just because you can__."_

James turned to look where his friend was looking and nearly let out a small growl seeing the love of his life talking with Snape and them acting as if no one but those two existed. He looked at his sister in all but blood sadly and gave her a comforting hug, despite him hating Snape he loved his bestfriend enough to actually try and be nice it also helped him win Lily showing her he had matured. Nouvelle let out a small choked laugh as Remus and Peter got back "you know he says her name in his sleep, I am not sure how many days I sit there crying" she murmured talking about when he is resting in her lap while she is reading. She never said anything to him not wanting him to know she had heard him but every time she cries, her tears blurring the words on the pages, Remus dropped the food and hugged her comforting her.

"_You could have your choice of men,__But I could never love again,__Hes the only one for me, Jolene,__I had to have this talk with you,__My happiness depends on you,__And whatever you decide to do, Jolene"_

Unlike Snape Remus loved her with all his heart, she even knew of him to be a Werewolf and she well they all knew what she was but they didn't care. He never told her and because of what she was and who she was, she could not see the bonds that lead back to her well the ones of love everything else she can. Nouvelle shook her head gently knowing that despite this entire problem she could never leave him, her love for him so great even though she always seem to get her heart broken. She knew Lily could take him away and had talked to her about it but it seemed Lily never really cared saying there was nothing between them but she could see it, she knew.

"_Jolene, jolene, jolene, Jolene,__Im begging of you please don't take my man,__Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene__  
Please don't take him even though you can,__Jolene, Jolene"_

"Come Nouvelle lets go plan a prank" James stated leading her away from the scene and so that day she hung out with her other friends inside their common room which no one even batted an eyelash at a Ravenclaw being in the Gryffindor rooms. It was the next day that she was sitting outside running her hands through Snapes hair when he muttered out Lilys name causing her breath to hitch. She figured he was asleep but her sensitive hearing had caught the mutter easily not that he knew, she glanced down at him seeing him away and having a daydream of Lily being the one running her hand through his hair.

She stopped and he looked up "Lily why did you stop" before his eyes widened at his slipup "Nouvelle I am sorry" he muttered trying to placate her as tears dropped on his face. She snapped her book closed and quickly stood up backing away from him as he went to hug her apologizing, she knew Lily had won, Lily had the love of her life. "What was that?" he asked almost as if he hadn't heard her the first time "we are over" she repeated and ran off ignoring the calls and pleads of her to come back, she ran into Lily who looked alarmed.

"Nouvelle wha…" she trailed in shock as she heard the words "you win" before the girl took off running straight into James and her other three friends one who got up and hugged her gently holding her as she cried. "Nouvelle?" Sirius asked slowly taking in Remus who held the sobbing girl, usually he would be happy cause honestly everyone knew that Remus liked Nouvelle well except Nouvelle herself but with his sister sad he could not even crack a smile. "I broke it off" she whispered although the four friends heard it loud and clear "he repeated her name although this time he was awake daydreaming and when I stopped he called me by her name" she explained.

The four friends growled before leading her to the boys dorm and laying her down on Remus bed before they left her clutching his pillow as if it was a lifeline. They found Snape reading outside not all that sad, coming over with more people following behind them he started taunting Snape before suspending him from his foot in the air as everyone laughed at him. When Lily told him to put Snape down he did but not before making his pants fall down, exposing second hand underwear, when Snape called her a Mudblood Lily turned on him and walked away getting rid of their friendship.

James and the group smirked happily before they walked back and Remus curled around Nouvelle who had been just laying there with moving, eyes open without blinking. It would take over a month for Nouvelle to snap out of depression and when she did she found someone who treasured her, she found someone who wanted her, who made her feel special, all thanks to the boy who broke her heart. Walking hand and hand down the hall with the group laughing and joking never noticing a pair of dark eyes watching her every move drinking her in. Remus did though and leaned up kissing the pink haired girl who blushed and snuggled into his side as they walked, he threw a smirk over at Snape and mouthed the words you lose.

For it was true Snape lost Lily who never forgave him and he lost the only girl to ever truly love him, the only girl who he only dated to make Lily jealous not that it worked and to cover up his own loneliness, it is true what they say. _'You never really know what you have till it is lost'_ he realized he could have been happy could have had love, now it seemed like Remus has what he held dear realizing that he loved the one girl he tried to use as a replacement. The school never knew why the Marauders picked on Snape so harshly that day, no one really knew but everyone assumed it was because James wanted to impress Lily, it was far from the truth, he did it for the revenge of his sister.


End file.
